


Brothers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Homework, Hospitals, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden discovers a brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> My third creative writing class assignment: 300 words; a complete story. Our teacher was telling us how a first person narrator is hard cause you can't get a good description of the guy. I mean, no one describes themself. So I tried to think of a way around that. Hopefully I succeeded.

“Did you know we have the same blood type?” I forced my eyes open and saw a short middle-aged man in a bathrobe standing at the foot of my bed. His brown hair was greasy and his five o’clock shadow was about three days old. Like me, he was wearing a polka-dotted hospital gown and slippers, and he squinted at me over what must have been my medical chart.

“It’s true. AB negative. We’re like brothers now. I’m George.”

I grunted, hoping he would go away.

“Mount Sinai patient 7053140. O’Baird, Aiden. Age, 26. Height, Six-one. Hair, red. Eyes, blue. Mother’s maiden, McGillan. Reason for admittance, food poisoning and diabetic complications.”

He flipped a page on the clipboard. “So you’re diabetic?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And you got food poisoning?”

“Mm-hmm.”

He sat at the foot of my bed. “What’d you eat?”

“Chicken sandwich.”

His hand twitched on the thin blanket. “It was at Ernie’s, wasn’t it? I always told him he had to wash his hands before he made the food. Never listened to me, did he? And now he’s got you sick, my own brother!”

“I’ve never been to Ernie’s. I was actually at-”

“That’s what you get for going to Manhattan. Next time, you’ve gotta go to Queens. Go to Mikey’s Deli.”

“Mm-hmm.” I turned my head to the side, trying to fall asleep.

“Do you know why I’m here?” He paused, and then continued as though I had spoken. “I’m here because they’re afraid of what I know. I saw the inner workings of one of their laboratories.”

“Right.”

“They keep trying to get the knowledge out of me, but I’m quick. They’ll never get into my mind, no sir!”

My eyes refused to close, so I looked back at him. “What kind of laboratory?”

“The government’s! They’re behind everything!” His hand twitched again, pale against the grey blanket.

“I see.”

“Where you from, broth-” His eyes widened in horror. “Aiden, what if they find out?”

“Find out what?”

“That you’re my brother? They’ll come after you too!”

“I’ll be fine George. No one will come after me.” Least of all imaginary government assassins.

“No, no, we need to keep you safe. We have to hide you.” He began tugging on my leg through the blanket.

I was about to laugh, but I realized that he was completely serious. He seemed… genuinely concerned for me. I can’t remember the last time someone cared about my life.

“Okay George, we’ll protect each other.”


End file.
